


Rivals

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Daniel/Cecil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

Cecil whined, opening his mouth to pant heavily as Daniel rocked his hips forward, driving his vibrating dick deep inside of him. The Voice’s eyes rolled up before he closed his eyelids, his shouts turning into soft whimpers and moans. He braced himself against the wall, pushing back against Daniel to fuck himself harder, tightening around the biomachine’s dick now with a hiss and a show of gritted teeth. “Fuck me harder!”

The biomachine chuckled at the demand, tightening his grip on Cecil’s hair, banging his head lightly against the wall, just the way Cecil liked it. “You’re not in any position to make demands of me,” he demanded him.

“Harder!” Cecil gasped when Daniel used his free hand to slap the side of his ass, whining as he imagined the flesh turning red, the threat of a forming bruise in the back of his head. “Gods…”

“There is only one Smiling God…”

“Fuck you,” Cecil sneered over his shoulder, earning himself another slap on the ass. “Ow! Fuck!”

Daniel smiled knowingly, adjusting the setting on his dick to make it vibrate at a higher setting, making Cecil’s screams become even louder. “Scream for me, Voice…” he whispered, reaching around to start stroking his erection.


End file.
